the_land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time All Grown Up III: The Lost Land
The Land Before Time All Grown Up III:The Lost '''is a 2021 theatrical animated film, directed by Charles Grosvenor. Contents http://the-land-before-time-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_All_Grown_Up_%28movie%29# show The Land Before Time All Grown UpEdit directorEdit Charles Grosvenor producerEdit Daniel J. Wiley executive producer Steven Spielberg writerEdit Judy Freudberg (story) Tony Geiss (story) Stu Krieger (screenplay) John K. Carr (editing) Dan Molina (editing) starringEdit Elijah Wood Hayden Panetiere Tara Strong Tom Kenny Mitchell Whitfield Rickey D'Shon Collins James Arnold Taylor Grey Delisle musicEdit Phil CollinsEhsan ImaniLord Hurnon editingEdit John K. Carr Dan Molina '''production company Amblin Entertainment distributorEdit Universal Pictures releasedEdit July 23, 2021 (United States of America) runtimeEdit 1 hour 25 minutes countryEdit United States languageEdit English (original) Japanese German Finnish Swedish Italian French Chinese budgetEdit $12,300,000 (estimated) ratingEdit PG preceded_byEdit None followed_byEdit The Land Before Time All Grown Up II The Great Adventures (2020) imdb_idEdit 0095489 Plot In the middle of the dry season, Littlefoot and the gang having a good time playing in the water with but Hino doesn't want to get to close until a huge earthshake cause all the water to disappear and the gang gets separated from their home and set out to find what happen to all the water. While the gang set out to find the water, Mr. Thicknoses has a meeting with the Great Valley dinosaurs to find out what cause the water to disappear from their valley. As the gang begin their adventure to find the source of their water disappearing, they notice that it's not just their valley that lost the water, but all the valleys lost all the water, and continue to slove the problem. When they enter the forest, they encountered a angry One Horn (Sinoceratops) that doesn't like anyone in his territory and Littlefoot got badly wounded, and the gang manage to escape through safe and Littlefoot is still wounded. After leaving the one horn's territory, they entered a huge crater where some of the dinosaurs are and knows that the water was gone too, and then they search the valley to find water and were able to find a watering hole so they can drink and then encountered 3 narrow horns (Einiosaurus) and had help from a green male three horn (Triceratops) named Sparky who has a scar on his forehead and gets laughed at some of the dinosaurs that teased him and Cera has a crash on him and then the gang were caught by the narrow horns and took them to their leaders led by Iguanda (an iguanodon) and were attacked by rogue four legged sailed back sharpteeth (Dimentrodon) and they rogues left and Torra (Torosaurus) blames Sparky and Littlefoot and his friends for leading them in the valley. Outside of the crater, the rogues tell their leader Trake (a dimentrodon with a scar on his mouth) about Sparky being friends with Littlefoot and his friends and will get them soon. Back at the Great Valley, Hino leads Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Guido, Skip, and Tickles on a search to go find Littlefoot and his friends. In the morning, the gang notice that all the less water is drying fast and continued to find the all the water for all the valleys before all the dinosaurs starve to death with the help from two outcast dinosaurs like Clubber the club tail and Runni the beaked fast runner (Pelecanimimus) who stood up for Sparky before the crater dinosaurs find out that they went off. As the gang follow the dried up trail they meet a quill tailed dinosaur (Psittacosaurus) named Quill who was stuck on a tree that fell to the cliff and Spike and Tippy saved him before the tree fell into pit and Quill joins them to find the water and Quill tells them not to say water, cause the dinosaurs around the forest might panic when the mention water, and Ducky tries asking why the dinosaurs are scared water, and Quill tells them that he doesn't know why. Meanwhile the rogues notice that Littlefoot and the others are talking to Quill about the water and they told Trake about them, and Trake notice that they were telling the truth about Littlefoot and Chomper and one of the rogues tries to attack them, but Trake stops him, cause he see black clouds apoaching and orders his pack to return back to their head out. As the gang stop to eat, Chomper meets a lost dinosaur that looks like Hino and discovered a lake dried up and notice that the river is dried up as well, and the gang tries to ask the dinosaurs what's causing the problem without saying water. Later Hino and the others are still searching for Littlefoot and the gang and entered the territory of the One Horn that Littlefoot and the gang encountered and were able to get away. Back in the forest, the gang spots a digger and ask him what happen to the lakes and rivers and the digger admits to not knowing anything but suggests they talk to the female runner. The female runner passes them to the Sailback (Ouranosaurus), who was eating treestars before seeing the gang before telling to talk to the spikethumb (igunodon). As the gang meets the spikethumb who tells the gang about the dinosaur who knows what happen to the lakes and rivers lives in the cave by the trees, they walked in and see the dinosaur who happens to be the same digger they met before who explains he led them to the cave since it's the only place he knows that the rogues aren't hearing and watching. He warns them about the rogues' boss, Trake who been stealing all the water from all the valleys including the Great Valley they came from, and been scaring the dinosaurs when they mention water. Realizing that Trake's the reason why all the water is not flowing to all valleys and why all the lakes and rivers are dried up. Llttlefoot ask the digger where they can Trake and get the water back, and the digger tells them that Trake's territory is at the other side of Woods, but he warns them that that it's full of feathered armed fast biters (Pyroraptors). As they arrived to the woods they have to be careful if they run into any fasters and were reunited Guido, Skip, Tickles, and Hyp ,Mutt and Nod and Hino who finally found them Later, after escaping from the fast biters the gang find the path where the water is coming and finds out that it was being blocked by lots and lots of big rocks and then notice a swimming creature coming towards them, and it turns out to be Mo who swims all the way from the big water and then they encountered the rogue four legged sharpteeth and start to fight them with the help of the little dinosaur Chomper met and Sparky and the others, and during the fight, Guido, Skip and Tickles tries to move all the rocks out of the way with Hino's help and the little dinosaur and Mo tries to move the others underwater and Chomper,and Hyp and his Buddies were able to move all the rocks and then the water starts coming out causing it to flood and the gang and the rouges got caught in it and fast biters got swept away. The gang and their friends manage to get to dry land while the rogues meet their ends as some of them with down a water fall and Littlefoot and Trake were on the Tree Branch at the edge of the water and Littlefoot defeated Trake and managed to swim towards shore while Trake goes over the water and the tree branch caused him his death and he meets up with the others while all of the water goes towards all the valleys. While the herd watches their home getting burn in the fire they see the water heading toward it and cools all of it down and they have Littlefoot and Sparky and their friends to thank for all they done. As they gang head back to the Crater, the dinosaurs thanks them for getting all the water back and respected them and Littlefoot made Sparky the leader of his own gang and say goodbye to them as they head home back to the Great Valley with Mo, and Cera was about to miss him and after bumping into him. When the gang return home, they see that all the water has return to valley and all the dinosaurs were all happen to drink it and Chomper decided to name the little dinosaur Nable cause Nable was able to help the gang and Mo is happy to live in the Great Valley and Cera was thinking about seeing Sparky again someday and the gang thinks Cera has a crush on him and the gang heads toward the watering to drink and cool down has the dry season ends. Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Movies